


What It's About

by stillskies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about freedom and promise and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 Secret Santa exchange. ♥
> 
> Some spoilers for _KH: Dream Drop Distance_. You have been warned.

It's about freedom.

(It doesn't hurt; you don't realize you are losing yourself and becoming Xehanort. Soon, Braig will no longer exist. Soon, Xigbar will no longer exist. You will be born anew, powerful and free, without limitations. You will no longer serve a master, only yourself and those whom you choose to follow.

You can taste the difference, feel it in your very bones. No walls will hold you in, not anymore, not ever again.)

It's about promise.

(You can be so much more than _this_. You could travel the worlds, make your enemies quake at your feet.)

It's about the beginning that is the end that is really, truly the beginning.

(You do not die – you are not sure you know how. You have lived and lived and lived, only to die over and over again. And each time you see those eyes: Roxas', Ventus', Sora's. Each looking at you as though you embody the very evil that these worlds thrive on.

Except you do not, not yet. Soon. Xehanort does not understand that to be whole, you must first be fractured, and the fractures themselves will seek to be whole.

You seek to be whole, and in the end, you will be the piece that completes the puzzle, that brings the worlds to their ruin. And you will see their eyes, and they will no longer look at you with pity.)

It's about power.

(They will see your power, and they will quake in fear.)


End file.
